


Bratnia dusza

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel wspomniany, F/F, Gabriel jest zbyt szybki by ogarnąć wszystko, Soulmates AU, fluff w uj, ten kamyk był bardzo podstępnym kamykiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tłumaczenie, mam pozwolenie autora<br/>Oryginalny tytuł: Soulmates<br/>Autor: bewareofthelilo</p><p>AU gdzie wszyscy maja na ciele wytatuowane pierwsze słowa swojej drugiej połówki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bratnia dusza

Sam w ciszy patrzył na słowa wytatuowane na jego nadgarstku. “Hej, wszystko w porządku dzieciaku?”. Te pięć słów było z nim od dnia, w którym się urodził i płonęły na jego skórze przez dwadzieścia trzy lata jako mało subtelne przypomnienie, że jego bratnia dusza jest gdzieś tam. Pięć słów, które będą pierwszym, co przeznaczenie powie do Sama.

Przez pierwsze siedemnaście lat jego życia nie przejmował się krzywym czarnym pismem na nadgarstku, to po prostu tam było. Potem zrobił się ciekawy, kim mogła być jego bratnia dusza? Czy kiedykolwiek ją znajdzie? Co jeśli umrze bez żadnej wskazówki kogo miał spotkać?

Westchnął i przestał wpatrywać się w słowa na zawsze wybite na jego skórze. Sam wielokrotnie słyszał historię o ludziach, którzy umarli przed spotkaniem swojej drugiej połówki. Czasami z powodu starości, czasami nie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jemu się to nie zdarzy, ale to była tylko nadzieja. Każdego dnia budził się pragnąc, aby to właśnie dziś mógł spotkać swoją połówkę, ale to były tylko lata pełne zawodu. Wciąż był młody, więc nie mógł się poddawać, jego bratnia dusza gdzies tam była i Sam znajdzie ją tak czy inaczej.

Usłyszał jak jego brat wraca do domu, prawdopodobnie ze swoją bratnią duszą, Castielem, u boku. Od kiedy się spotkali byli wręcz nierozłączni i byłoby to nawet słodkie, gdyby nie przypominało to Samowi jak gorzki smak miała samotność.

Pierwszymi słowami jakie Cas powiedzial do Deana było “Hej, Assbutt!” po tym jak Dean mało delikatnie na niego wbiegł. Obaj upadli na twardy beton. Dean odpowiedział stłumionym westchnieniem, brzmiącym bardzo podobnie do “sukinsyn”. Castiel miał to wytatuowane na lewej łopatce, a Dean miał “Hej, Assbutt!” na prawym pośladku. Sam pamiętał, że śmiał sie jak kretyn, gdy zobaczył to pierwszy raz. Brat spojrzał na niego wściekły tuż przed tym jak wymaszerował z pokoju. Wtedy właśnie uświadomił sobie jak dużo miał szcześcia z tymi pięcioma słowami na nadgarstku.

Wcale nie czując, że tonie we własnym cierpieniu i samotności wyszedł na spacer, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo ilość przesłodzonych par na ulicy wcale mu nie pomogła. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy dookoła niego dopasowali się idealnie i zostawili go, aby męczył sie sam ze sobą. Oczywiście miał wielu świetnych przyjaciół, jego i Deana łączyła silna braterska więź, ale czuł, że to nie wystarczało i to bardzo Samowi przeszkadzało. Bardzo kochał swoich przyjaciół, naprawdę, ale za każdym razem, gdy to uczucie się pojawiało uważał się za niewdzięcznego i okropnego przyjaciela.

Usiadł na ławce w parku obok starszego mężczyzny, który tęsknie patrzył na słowo wytatuowane na jego ramieniu. “Nareszcie” przeczytał i westchnął ze smutkiem. Sam zastanawiał się, czy jego bratnia dusza umarła, czy nigdy jej nie spotkał. Prawie zapytał, ale powstrzymał się nim słowa uciekły z jego gardła i pozwolił im umrzeć. Nie chciał spowodować szkody, a mógłby to zrobić jeśli dobrałby złe słowa.

Siedział tak przez chwilę, wcisnął słuchawki do uszu po kilku chwilach ciężkiej ciszy. Czuł się niezręcznie siedząc obok kogoś, kto przeżył życie bez swojej drugiej połówki. Dla większości ludzi było to nie do wyobrażenia. Oni znaleźli swoje przeznaczenie przed dwudziestką, teraz żyją razem szczęśliwi, nieświadomi ludzi, którzy cierpieli w ciszy.

Sam nie był jednym z tych ludzi, wiedział to, miał ledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata i cały czas świata by znaleźć swoją połówkę. Po prostu ciężko było mu myśleć, gdy wszyscy jego przyjaciele już dawno je odnaleźli.

Zerknął na mężczyznę obok niego, który wpatrywał się w kobietę przechodzącą przed nimi. Była w jego wieku, może troszkę młodsza, miała jasne, niebieskie oczy.

\- Przepraszam panią, czy ma może pani długopis, który mogę pożyczyć?

Sam zastanawiał sie dlaczego mężczyzna potrzebuje długopisu i dlaczego nie spytał jego - nie miał żadnego, ale to nieważne.

Kobieta tylko się uśmiechnęła, jej spojrzenie stało się pełne czułości , gdy westchneła szczęśliwa.

-Nareszcie - powiedziała i pokazała swój nadgarstek, na którym były wytatuowane te same słowa, które chwile wcześniej wypowiedział staruszek.

Sam odwrócił wzrok, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie światkiem czegoś takiego, była jeszcze dla niego nadzieja. To był znak, że powinien już iść. Wstał, myśląc o staruszku, który nigdy nie nosił długopisu, i poszedł główną ulicą. Zastanawiał się, czy ma jeszcze coś do zrobienia, bo nie czuł, że może położyć się na kanapie w domu i nic nie robić. Spróbował zrobić listę w głowie, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, dosłownie nie miał nic do roboty.

Westchnął i spojrzał w kierunku parku, gdzie ludzie uprawiali jogging i zdecydował, że nie zaboli go jeśli pójdzie pobiegać. Zwykle biegał rano, ale dzisiaj jego budzik nie zadzwonił i przespał cały ranek.

-Jak normalni ludzie w sobotę - powiedział Dean, ale Sam nie odpowiedział zajęty robieniem jedzenia.

***

Po tym jak wrócił do domu się przebrać wcisnął słuchawki do uszu i zaczął biec swoją rutynową trasą dookoła parku, głównie tymi cichszymi miejscami. Nie chciał wpaść na kogoś kogo zna kto mógłby zacząć pogawędkę, która jak zawsze dla Sama kończyła się niezręcznymi próbami zakończenia jej, których druga osoba nie zauważała.

Jęknął na samą myśl i przyśpieszył krok mijając rzędy drzew i czasami jakieś drewniane ławki.

Było spokojny, cichy wieczór i nikt nie przychodził do parku nawet po tym jak gorące letnie popołudnie już dawno sie skończyło. Nie spodziewał się więc że ktokolwiek będzie próbował mu pomóc, gdy potknął się o pierdolony kamyk. Poważnie Sam? Kamyk? To po prostu się stało i jedyne co miał to nadzieja, że nikt go nie zobaczył, ale szczęście nie było po jego stronie.

Niski nieznajomy stanął przed nim i podał mu dłoń chcąc pomóc mu wstać i, Boże, Sam mógłby być ekstremalnie zawstydzony gdyby nie był tak zaskoczony pięcioma słowami, które wypowiedział nieznajomy.

-Hej, wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku?

Szczęka Sama po prostu opadła. Powoli stanął na nogach próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją i ogarnąć co się właśnie stało.

-Coś się stało? Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? No dawaj, dzieciaku, mów do mnie.

Sam tylko patrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami nim nim powoli podniósł ramię i pokazał zdanie wytatuowane na jego nadgarstku, mężczyzna po prostu otworzył usta.

-Jasna cholera, jak się nazywasz? - spytał, zaskoczenie i szok były wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy, gdy kciukiem głaskał nadgarstek Sama. Dotyk palił jego skórę i Sam nie był zbyt pomocny, mógł tylko cieszyć się tym co widział.

-Sam - wykrztusił. Nieznajomy podciągął rękaw, by pokazać trzy litery składające się na jego imie wytatuowane na jego lewym ramieniu.

-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedział, a Sam przytaknął wciąż niezdolny do normalnego funkcjonowania.

-Więc… jak w takim razie ty się nazywasz? - spytał cicho, dokładnie przyglądając się twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Jestem Gabriel - odpowiedział, mały uśmieszek błąkał się w kąciku ust, szok i dezorientacja dawno zniknęły. Sam pomyślał jak bardzo to imię w jakiś sposób pasuje do jego wyglądu i charakteru.

-Więc, co teraz zrobimy? - Sam zaszurał nogami odkopując gdzieś jakiś kamyk i trochę piachu. Coś w spojrzeniu Gabriela się zmieniło tuż po tym jak Sam zadał pytanie i jego uśmiech trochę się powiększył.

-Myślę, ze mam pewien pomysł. - I to było jedyne ostrzeżenie jakie dostał nim Gabriel zderzył ich usta ze sobą, językiem muskając dolną wargę Sama. Ten mógł tylko otworzyć usta i cieszyć się momentem, bo nic nigdy nie było tak cholernie idealne. 


End file.
